DACCOTA-Clinical Research Resources and Facilities Core Summary: The overall goal of the Clinical Research Resources and Facilities Core is to provide synergy and expansion opportunities to the existing clinical services and technology cores available through partnering institutes, thereby fostering an ideal environment for the competitive execution of clinical and translational cancer research. This core will facilitate access to essential services necessary for establishing, executing, and communicating clinical and translational cancer research to allow for the seamless progression from ideas to results. The goal of this core is to promote CTR by expanding the biorepository of biological samples essential for advancing genomic/personalized medicine and translational research. Researchers will use these biobank samples to identify biomarkers for cancer progression and prognosis and/or determine medication tolerance. The DACCOTA will utilize an established biorepository with state-of-the-art technology to handle and inventory all samples, while also linking patient samples to the electronic medical records. The goal of this core is to share resources, develop new protocols for treating patients, and assist with various clinical trials as we move forward with our mission to increase clinical and translational cancer research.